Sick and Sour
by Dizzy Ramone
Summary: On dit que les Serpentards soutiennent tous Voldemort, abhorrent tous Harry Potter et adorent tyranniser les nés-moldus. Theodore Nott doit être un mauvais Serpentard alors. Mais il s'en fout. Il n'a jamais aimé les étiquettes de toute façon. Slash.


Cette fic passe brièvement en revue la scolarité de Theodore Nott et se concentre surtout sur sa romance non-canonique avec Blaise Zabini, agrémentée de quelques réflexions philosophiques dignes d'un mauvais épisode de Dawson. Non, je déconne, elles sont bien mes réflexions philosophiques. Enfin... je crois.

**Warning :** présence d'homosexualité, si ça vous rebute au point de gerber sur votre clavier avant de jeter un flacon d'eau bénite sur votre écran, je ne vous retiens pas de faire alt F4. (Mais je brandis mon point d'indignation, en slow motion)

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne suis pas JKR (je sais que ce n'était pas très convaincant). Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça. Je suis une innocente demoiselle qui pianote fébrilement sur son clavier en espérant récolter quelques commentaires élogieux histoire de booster son estime bancale d'ado narcissique. Boo-yaah!

* * *

_Gorillaz – Amarillo_

* * *

Nous étions le 1er septembre 1991, et tel un vagabond spectral, Theodore errait au beau milieu du train, une grosse valise traînant à ses pieds, en vaine quête d'un compartiment vide.

Depuis toujours, il avait appréhendé le jour de la rentrée scolaire. C'était la première fois qu'on l'arrachait aussi loin de la cellule familiale, loin de sa mère qui le couvait de son regard nerveux et ses gestes tremblants, et de son vieux père qui le protégeait des caprices enfantins en lui intimant _de faire ce qu'on lui dit _à coups de canne dans les jambes. Son père était parfois sévère et violent, c'était un fait. Malgré ça, Theodore n'avait absolument pas envie de quitter sa maison d'enfance, si calme, si déserte, emplie de cette odeur de vieux bois. Theodore était comme ça. Tous les enfants devenaient généralement excités à la perspective de quitter leur étouffante surveillance parentale. Sauf lui. Peu avant de mourir stupidement dans un accident de cheminée, son parrain lui avait assuré que Poudlard était "un endroit idyllique pour les mioches comme lui", et même avec cette assurance, Theodore se sentait envoyé en prison plutôt qu'en internat.

Le garçon avait fini par se résigner à entrer dans un compartiment, où se trouvait déjà une enfant aux grands yeux clairs collés contre la vitre. Ses jambes frêles et nues sous sa jupe de moldue se balançaient d'avant en arrière, suivant le rythme d'une mélodie enfantine qu'elle fredonnait, que Theodore ne reconnut pas, et qui semblait parler d'une fille, Mary, possédant un agneau à la toison blanche comme neige – une histoire bien dérisoire, caractéristique des comptines sordides qu'il avait lui-même apprises.

Après avoir rangé sa valise, il s'empressa de s'asseoir sur la banquette opposée, comme si, dans sa tête, tout individu humain — en particulier d'origine moldue — était sujet à une maladie contagieuse. Papa disait toujours "Les moldus, c'est comme les araignées dans une cave, on ne peut pas tous les exterminer, mais si un se met sur notre chemin..." avant de taper du pied comme s'il écrasait un arachnide. Les araignées, ça n'était pas si offensif que ça. Mais c'était dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorant ses méditations intérieures, le train commença à siffler, et par réflexe sentimental, Theodore se mit à scanner du regard la foule d'adultes dispersés sur le quai, en quête d'un visage familier. Ses géniteurs avaient déjà déserté la gare. Il tenta de ravaler sa déception tandis que la petite fille agitait frénétiquement sa main en direction de ses parents. Vu leurs habits, il s'agissait sans conteste de moldus. Pourquoi étaient-ils restés, _eux _?

Le train démarra alors et le quai ne devint plus qu'un filet de couleurs.

Il n'osa pas dire un mot de tout le trajet et elle, également taciturne, maintint le silence. Le voyage fut très long. Le train rampait à une lenteur suffocante, se frayant un chemin laborieux entre des forêts lacérées de rivières et des prairies vertes et humides. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque le ciel était déjà nappé d'étoiles, que la locomotion cracha finalement son dernier jet de vapeur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, et à la sortie du train les attendait un géant barbu. Il leur indiqua la voie d'un lac, qu'ils étaient censés traverser.

Theodore aurait préféré emprunter les diligences tirées par une force mystique que les années supérieures utilisaient, plutôt que de monter sur cette petite barque, qui tanguait dangereusement dans l'eau noire et glaciale. Devant eux se dessinait au loin la silhouette noire d'un imposant château, dans laquelle étaient découpés des carrés de lumière. Theodore remarqua les expressions béates plaquées sur le visage de ses camarades de barque. Argh ! Il n'avait jamais aimé les enfants; même s'il en était un lui-même. À la réflexion, il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où il s'était laissé ramollir par les attentions de sa mère. Bon, peut-être qu'il l'aimait un peu, mais c'était la seule !

Il avait toujours été de nature discret et solitaire, un tantinet incapable de s'intégrer dans des groupes, parce qu'il ne les aimait pas. Hélas, la tradition britannique voulait que les élèves soient divisés dans des maisons 'solidaires', soit-disant pour renforcer l'esprit d'équipe. Et donc, comme tous les autres, il allait être étiqueté dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il savait ce qu'il était supposé être, de toute façon. _Tel père, tel fils_ comme on disait. Inutile de chercher plus loin.

—Theodore Nott !

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant son nom, énoncé par McGonagall, une vieille sorcière à l'allure sévère et au chignon serré. Jugeant inutile de jouer le rôle de l'enfant mystérieux en faisant patienter les autres plus longtemps, il s'empressa de grimper sur le tabouret, et attendit docilement qu'on lui posât le choixpeau usé sur la tête, un bout de chiffon ensorcelé qui allait, malgré sa modeste apparence, déterminer le cheminement de son parcours scolaire. Une infime partie de lui voulait donner une crise cardiaque à son père en se faisant envoyer à Poufsouffle.

—Mmh, je décèle un esprit, ma foi, critique et malin... Sans hésitation, ta place est à... SERPENTARD !

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

À la table de sa nouvelle maison, il y eut des applaudissements polis et sans enthousiasme. On ne lui engagea pas la conversation de tout le dîner. Il y avait eu avant lui trois autres garçons de son âge répartis à Serpentard : Crabbe et Goyle, deux enfants corpulents, voire même massifs, d'apparence stupide, pantins de Malfoy, un provocateur précoce dont la présomption était à la mesure de sa richesse. Celui-ci, fort loquace, avait toujours son mot à dire, et faisait mine de posséder, à onze ans, un regard critique sur tout — même s'il ne faisait que citer tout ce que disait son père. Comme ces trois-là formaient déjà leur petite bande, Theodore se maintint à l'écart et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : exister tacitement. On ne lui demanda pas plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Le fameux Harry Potter avait rejoint les Gryffondors (ce ne fut une surprise pour personne, mais une déception pour les trois autres maisons), et fut rejoint plus tard par un Dean Thomas et un Ronald Weasley. Une fille du nom de Pansy Parkinson s'était particulièrement réjouie d'être accueillie à Serpentard, tandis qu'un Zacharias Smith avait été réparti, à sa grande surprise (apparemment), à Poufsouffle. Theodore regardait les élèves défiler sur le tabouret d'un œil désintéressé.

La cérémonie s'acheva sur la répartition d'un garçon à la peau caramel et à la mine renfrognée, à Serpentard. Ce garçon, c'était Blaise Zabini. Theodore applaudit poliment.

* * *

Pour deux garçons qui dormaient dans le même dortoir et qui partageaient tous leurs cours ensemble, Blaise et Theodore ne s'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots, durant cette première année scolaire. En fait, Theodore n'échangea que peu de mots avec tout le monde. Sa seule compagnie était son rat, Thor, qu'il était contraint de ne pas trop afficher parce que Draco Malfoy abhorrait les rongeurs et qu'il avait, à maintes reprises, piqué une crise à propos de ça.

—Dégage ce porteur de peste de ma vue ! TOUT DE SUITE !

—Arrête de prétendre qu'il t'ennuie constamment, je le laisse dans sa cage toute la journée !

—Continue à m'énerver et je donne ton rat à bouffer à Miss Teigne, rétorqua Draco sans une once d'empathie. Tss, des fois je me demande si t'es pas un sang-mêlé...

—Tout ça parce que je ne fais pas ce que tu me demandes ? Fous-moi la paix.

Il n'aimait pas Draco Malfoy et avait du mal à se faire une opinion de ses deux bouffons attitrés, Vincent et Gregory, qui ne faisaient qu'absorber les paroles de leur leader sans les remettre en question, et qui exécutaient machinalement ses ordres et caprices. Le seul Serpentard de son âge qui ne l'ennuyait pas était Blaise, et c'était seulement parce qu'ils s'adressaient à peine la parole.

Leur première année défila à une vitesse relative. Theodore la trouva très longue, mais c'est parce que son confinement dans la solitude et son ennui permanent ralentissaient les jours à ses yeux. Il réussit ses examens sans difficulté majeure, les Gryffondors gagnèrent la coupe des quatre maisons, et le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal disparut dans des circonstances obscures.

Deux mois plus tard, après un été gris et pluvieux, l'école redémarra.

Theodore avait trouvé sa première année plate et assez triste. Sa deuxième année lui semblait plus prometteuse : toute anticipation propre à l'élève de première année s'était dissipée, et surtout, il n'avait plus à participer aux cours obligatoires de vol, dans lesquels il avait brillé de maladresse à cause de son acrophobie aigüe.

Cette deuxième année s'annonçait donc, en théorie, moins pire que la première.

Il avait tort.

Durant le mois de novembre, alors qu'il était en cours de métamorphose, assis à côté d'un Blaise concentré sur le rongeur qu'il devait transformer en verre, Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, avait interrompu le cours sous prétexte que le directeur quémandait la présence de Theodore dans son bureau. McGonagall, un peu ennuyée de cette intervention impromptue, intima le silence qui avait été troublé dans la salle, avant de faire un geste de la main invitant Theodore à quitter les lieux.

Les autres Serpentards furent surpris quand ils ne revirent pas leur camarade en cours de toute la journée, et des bruits se répandirent sur sa relation éventuelle avec les évènements dramatiques survenus quelques semaines plus tôt. Beaucoup doutaient que Theodore eût vraiment un quelconque lien avec l'héritier de Serpentard, mais son mutisme perpétuel et ses tendances solitaires ne plaidaient pas en son innocence.

Cependant, lorsque Blaise se rendit dans son dortoir, en fin d'après-midi, dans le but de faire ses devoirs dans un coin tranquille, il y trouva Theodore, assis en tailleur sur son lit, étranglant contre sa poitrine un oreiller. Ses yeux rouges, son nez coulant et ses lèvres rougies trahissaient de longues heures de sanglots ininterrompus.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise, surpris.

Sans grande surprise, Theodore ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler bruyamment, de la morve fluide dégoulinant de son nez vermillon. Comprenant que l'autre n'avait manifestement pas envie d'en parler, Blaise alla s'asseoir près de lui et tapota maladroitement son omoplate en signe de réconfort. Ils restèrent comme ça, en silence, pendant quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, loin des autres.

—C'est si grave que ça ? Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un...

—Merci, ça va aller, finit par marmonner un Theodore gêné de cette nouvelle attention, une attention que Zabini n'avait jusque là jamais daigné lui donner.

D'humeur charitable, Blaise tenta de le réconforter, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans ce genre de situation.

—Je comprendrais, si tu veux pas me dire ce qui te rend comme ça. Mais ça m'aiderait à te faire sentir mieux.

—J'pense pas.

Blaise se leva brusquement et Theodore crut en premier lieu que c'était pour s'enfuir du dortoir et ne pas subir la lourde tâche de le consoler. Mais à mille lieues de cette lâche intention, l'autre garçon se dirigea vers sa valise, dans laquelle il fouilla un court moment avant de sortir un paquet de sucreries d'un air victorieux.

—Tiens, on dit que ça remonte le moral, dit-il en lui tendant une chocogrenouille.

Theodore y jeta un coup d'œil d'un air penaud.

—Je te promets qu'ils sont récents. Ma mère les a envoyés hier. C'est pas périmé, promit Blaise avec un sourire chaleureux.

Après l'avoir déballé, il mordit dans le sien avec satisfaction, avant de regarder la carte qu'il avait eue. Morgane la fée. Ben, ça n'était que sa treizième copie de toute façon.

Theodore ouvrit l'emballage de sa chocogrenouille et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un amphibien en cacao bondit sur ses genoux avant de reprendre sagement sa posture immobile. Il croqua dans la tête, mastiqua lentement avant de lancer un coup d'œil à sa carte.

—T'as eu qui ? s'enquit Blaise avec une évidente politesse.

—J'ai eu un type appelé Roderick Plumpton.

—C'est un attrapeur super connu, non ?

—Chais pas. J'y connais rien en quidditch, marmonna le garçon en haussant des épaules. Tu peux l'avoir.

Légèrement décontenancé par l'attitude distante de Theodore, Blaise ne sut combler le silence durant les minutes qui suivirent. Il essayait d'enjouer l'atmosphère du mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'autre Serpentard restait froid comme la pierre.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de grignoter silencieusement leurs chocogrenouilles, Theodore répondit à la question tacite de Blaise, d'une voix détachée :

—Aujourd'hui, on m'a appelé en plein milieu du cours parce que ma mère est morte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, son père l'inquiéta un peu. L'image qu'il montrait de lui était loin de laisser penser que sa femme, de vingt-cinq ans sa cadette, s'était pendue dans une chambre vide du deuxième étage, quelques semaines plus tôt. Certes, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif, mais Theodore trouva son impassibilité de marbre déconcertante et malsaine, et décida de passer toute la durée des vacances d'hiver confiné dans sa chambre. Pas une seule fois son père ne lui proposa d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Trop contrarié d'avoir négligé la neurasthénie chronique de sa femme, il s'était complètement cloîtré dans son austérité. (1)

Lorsque les vacances se conclurent, Blaise et Theodore se rapprochèrent beaucoup plus. Le changement venait surtout de Blaise, qui prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives pour socialiser avec les autres Serpentards. Theodore, qui ignorait comment socialiser, en fut un peu surpris. Cette transformation atteignit son apogée en quatrième année : Blaise, loin d'être le petit garçon timide et renfrogné de première année, et ayant développé un certain charisme, était plus souvent vu en compagnie des adolescents plus vieux que lui qu'avec des élèves de son année. Seul Theodore était une exception.

* * *

Le 11 février 1995, Thor, son rat de compagnie, décéda de vieillesse. Crabbe et Goyle firent une minute de silence pour lui, une attention que Theodore aurait trouvé en temps normal vaine et conventionnelle, mais venant de ces deux brutes décérébrées, elle lui parut touchante. Draco, fidèle à son égocentrisme, renifla de dédain en entendant la nouvelle, jugeant inutile de feindre la désolation. Quant à Blaise, il l'accompagna pour l'enterrer dans un coin reculé du parc, sous un chêne, en ne disant rien d'autre à la fin que :

—Thor, c'était cool comme nom.

—Ma m'man l'a choisi. Elle aimait bien la mythologie nordique, ajouta Theodore comme si c'était un détail particulièrement important.

—Tu comptes en prendre un prochain ?

—Non... j'pense pas. Y aura pas de prochain. Mon père déteste les rats.

—Mais toi, tu les aimes bien ?

—Ouais... J'comprends pas pourquoi personne ne les trouve mignons, grommela-t-il.

Theodore avait pour habitude de mâcher ses mots lorsqu'il parlait. Il n'aimait pas articuler. On le lui avait maintes fois reproché, mais il ne trouvait juste pas sa locution naturelle lorsqu'il prononçait toutes les syllabes avec distinction. Un vestige de son accent de l'Est londonien.

—Ce n'est pas vrai. Plein de gens les aiment bien, dit Blaise d'un ton patient.

Le timide soleil écossais se cachait derrière des épais nuages cotonneux, et le vent nordique fouettait leurs visages. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Blaise prit alors la main moite de Theodore dans la sienne.

* * *

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Cedric Diggory, et de ce fait, ne fondit pas en larmes lors de l'hommage que lui fit Dumbledore, durant le banquet de fin d'année. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un de son école se fût fait assassiner si subitement le rendait mal à l'aise. Il tenta d'analyser les impressions des autres sur leurs visages : Draco se limait les ongles, sans même se donner la peine de maquiller son ennui, Blaise écoutait distraitement le discours funéraire du directeur, Crabbe s'amusait à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Millicent Bulstrode, dont il s'était amouraché quelques mois plus tôt, Goyle était à deux doigts de s'assoupir dans son assiette, et les filles papotaient entre elles sur le dernier single d'un chanteur gallois quelconque. Voilà à quoi en était réduite la maison de Serpentard : des décennies d'arrogance et de marginalité les avaient amenés à ne même plus respecter la mort.

La salle était relativement calme, mis à part des sanglots étouffés provenant de la table des Serdaigles, et les reniflements émus des professeurs qui s'épongeaient les joues avec un pan de leurs robes. Snape restait froid comme du marbre, mais il avait l'air tourmenté par un fantôme. Theodore ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant les dernières vacances d'hiver, son père à lui n'avait pas cessé de frotter son avant-bras brûlant, en murmurant d'une voix saccadée par la douleur "Il arrive...".

Mais, étonnamment, personne ne crut Potter lorsqu'il prévint avec urgence que le mage noir était de retour. On l'accusa de menteur, de névrosé, de malade mental, et l'année suivante, lorsque le ministre annonça publiquement le retour de _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_, après que celui-ci fût entré par effraction dans les bâtiments du ministère, il assura avec conviction qu'il avait toujours cru en Monsieur Potter et que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il fut remplacé quelques semaines plus tard par Rufus Scrimgeour, et dans le même temps, son père, dénoncé en tant que Mangemort par Potter, fut emprisonné à Azkaban.

* * *

_"Nous sommes le 31 août 1996 et vous écoutez W-ROCK, LA radio préférée des jeunes sorciers ! Tout de suite, nous vous laissons avec 'Merlin and the sexy boggart' et leur dernier tube 'The dementor's play' !" _tonna l'animateur de radio avant qu'une musique à la sonorité psychédélique ne se mette à jouer.

Theodore avait réussi plutôt brillamment ses B.U.S.E., mais il n'eut même pas le goût de fêter son succès. Parce qu'il n'avait plus de tuteur légal, Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à loger à Poudlard pendant les vacances, et même avec la compassion forcée du directeur, qui vivait pratiquement dans le château à part lors de ses escapades pouvant durer plusieurs jours, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et isolé. Sa seule occupation était d'écouter la radio, qui fonctionnait grâce aux fréquences moins nombreuses des ondes de magie en été. Il croyait naïvement que le retour de son meilleur ami allait raviver son quotidien.

Mais à la rentrée '96, Blaise était dans une phase où tout le faisait chier.

—Putain ! Slughorn m'a forcé à rejoindre son club à la con !

—Slughorn a un club ? s'étonna Theodore. Au passage... c'est qui, Slughorn ?

Slughorn avait remplacé Snape en tant que professeur de potions. C'était un vieil homme enrobé, possédant une moustache comme on n'en voyait plus, et à la personnalité indéniablement colorée. Il n'était pas sadique et injuste comme Snape, qui était chargé d'enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal, mais sa réputation était entachée par son petit club, créé à l'aube de sa carrière. Ce club réunissait ses élèves préférés, qu'il choisissait soit pour leur talent dans un domaine particulier, soit pour leur prestige familial, dans le but dissimulé de vivre indirectement la gloire future de ses élus. Blaise tombait dans la deuxième catégorie, et il ne s'en sentait pas très flatté.

—C'est infesté de sangs-de-bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang ! Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend si sélectif... Il a même un instant considéré à t'inviter — mais apparemment, les fils de Mangemorts, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

—Ah. Tant mieux, chuppose, marmonna Theodore.

Il ne le dit pas à Blaise, mais ça ne l'aurait pas tellement ennuyé de se changer les idées avec un petit club minable. Il songea un instant à s'inscrire au club de bavboules, avant de décider qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce jeu, et que de toute façon, il n'y avait que des traîtres à leur sang et des sangs-mêlés qui y allaient. Dans le club de Slughorn, il y avait certes pas mal de sangs impurs aussi, mais au moins, il y avait Blaise. Quand il y avait Blaise, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

À son grand dam, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à penser ça : Blaise avait un certain succès parmi les filles. Cette popularité était loin d'être aussi flagrante que celle de Potter, qui pour une raison assez évidente avait son propre fan-club, mais elle l'était presque autant que l'avait été celle de Diggory de son vivant. Sans surprise, Blaise en profitait un peu. Theodore ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu délaissé, comme déçu de constater que sa simple compagnie ne suffisait pas à Blaise, tandis que la seule compagnie de Blaise lui suffisait amplement.

Il se sentait possessif parce que c'était son seul ami. Certaines personnes avaient un don pour attirer les gens autour d'elles, et Theodore n'en faisait pas partie. Il lui était extrêmement difficile d'approcher quelqu'un et d'en venir à l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, c'était Blaise qui avait insisté pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Il avait été le seul.

Honnêtement, Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un de _sympathique _en soit, mais il maitrisait assez bien l'hypocrisie et savait se montrer attentionné lorsqu'il le fallait. Il n'était jamais ouvertement ingrat envers les filles avec qui il flirtait. Il les traitait avec gentillesse et patience, les complimentait sur leur apparence, leur assurait qu'elles étaient uniques, fortes, incroyables, géniales... Rien que des mots juste pour atteindre un but : leurs culottes.

—Tu couches a'ec elles ?

Il y eut un temps où Theodore aurait cru que Blaise était aussi honnête avec les filles qu'il l'était avec ses potes. Une époque fort lointaine et brouillon, perdue dans les méandres de sa mémoire...

—Tu pensais qu'on jouait aux échecs ?

—J'pensais surtout que t'avais, genre... des critères, en matière de personnalité j'veux dire... 'fin, je croyais que les gens couchaient ensemble parce que... tu vois... ils sont amoureux, quoi.

—... Tu sais, des fois, t'es mignon.

—Ah ?

Et puis Blaise avait débité toute une théorie bancale sur son manque de foi en matière d'amour. Il disait croire aux amourettes fragiles, aux expériences charnelles, au sentiment d'affection, mais que l'idée de rester toute une vie auprès de la même personne, de devoir se sacrifier pour quelqu'un, lui paraissait absurde et ennuyeuse. Ses valeurs étaient légitimes : c'était le fils d'un quelconque monsieur de Florence (qui devait être mort maintenant), qui avait fréquenté une charmante Acha, italienne de nationalité, africaine d'origine. C'est de leur union très brève qu'il fut engendré, lui, poupon caramel aux grands yeux noirs qui allait plus tard devenir ce cynique Serpentard grignoté par sa libido, cet étudiant moyen à qui l'avenir promettait une vie paisible d'aristocrate marginal et raffiné.

—L'amour, c'est mignon dans les livres et les chansons, et ça a l'air excitant. Mais dans la vraie vie, essaie de rester fidèle à la même personne pour toujours... Au final, ce ne sera plus de l'amour. Ce sera de la tolérance, et une forme tordue et socialement acceptable du masochisme. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, mais moi je ne tomberai pas dans ce culte irréaliste de l'amour éternel. Les sentiments des humains sont les choses les plus éphémères qui soient dans ce bas-monde. Ça, et la virginité de Daphnée Greengrass, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Même s'il ne voulait pas être d'accord, Theodore eut de l'aisance à comprendre ce que Blaise disait, et pour lui, c'était une mauvaise chose.

* * *

Depuis qu'il savait la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour son meilleur (et seul) ami, Theodore se voyait confronté à un problème dont il n'aurait jamais cru se soucier auparavant : les complexes.

Son apparence ne l'avait nullement préoccupé jusqu'à ses seize ans, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été mis en alarme par un désir nouveau pour la gent féminine. Maintenant qu'il voulait consciemment plaire à quelqu'un, il ne supportait plus de déambuler dans les couloirs sans s'être enjolivé le faciès ou la tenue capillaire. Au début, il se contentait surtout de se fixer dans le miroir pendant cinq minutes, en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais son teint cireux, ses cernes bleuâtres, ses paupières lourdes, ses traits fatigués... À seize ans, Theodore avait l'impression d'être un vieillard grincheux enfermé dans le cadavre d'un jeune _inferius_.

Après quelques recherches secrètes dans des livres de maquillage à la bibliothèque, il trouva un sortilège qui permettait de masquer les cernes pendant quelques heures, et un autre qui faisait office de baume pour les lèvres, que Theodore nota sur un bout de papier parce que l'un de ses effets était de colorer les lèvres d'un "rouge capucine" (il ignorait ce que c'était comme couleur, mais ç'avait une sonorité poétique). Bientôt, il avait l'horrible impression de muter lui-même en une de ces adolescentes risibles et superficielles qui ne pensaient qu'à leur apparence.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de sa platitude et de son manque réel d'initiatives, la situation bascula dans le courant du mois de novembre.

Un soir, à une heure tardive (ou tôt le matin), Theodore n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se sentait frigorifié malgré les nombreuses couvertures qu'il avait empilées les unes sur les autres, et il tremblait de froid, de sommeil, et peut-être que sa morosité influençait l'ambiance thermique aussi. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers le lit de Blaise, dans lequel son occupant semblait dormir profondément.

Depuis plusieurs jours, son encéphale affluait de visions érotiques incluant Blaise.

Ces petits fantasmes le rendaient honteux, à tel point qu'il arrivait à peine à soutenir le regard de son ami sans rougir. Theodore ne se reconnaissait plus, sa libido ne s'était jamais manifestée avec autant d'ardeur, et il ne savait pas du tout comment il pouvait s'en libérer s'il n'avait absolument personne avec qui aborder ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de Blaise, malgré toutes ses tentatives infructueuses pour écarter ses désirs honteux.

Parfois, il se réveillait avec la trique. Il ne se touchait pas, parce que dans son esprit c'était quelque chose de mauvais (c'était comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué, en tout cas) alors il se forçait à prendre une douche froide, en début de matinée. Cette situation commençait à devenir frustrante, et honnêtement, elle ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Ce soir-là, Theodore décida de tenter une autre alternative. Déterminé à obéir à une de ses pulsions, il se leva, quitta son cocon en édredons, et ses pas l'amenèrent vers le lit voisin.

Dans un premier temps, il s'assit doucement au bord du matelas, et chuchota d'une voix très basse :

—Blaise, tu dors ? ...Blaise ?

Le silence lui répondit. Sa respiration devenue erratique, Theodore se glissa très précautionneusement sous les couvertures, et entoura ses bras autour du garçon endormi, dont les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Face à face, pratiquement nez contre nez, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, en silence, partageant leur chaleur corporelle sous le poids des couvertures. Theodore ne chercha même pas à justifier sa présence. Presque avec insolence, il enfouit une de ses mains glacées en-dessous du t-shirt de Blaise, qui frissonna sans toutefois dire un mot. En fait, il serra Theodore plus fort contre lui avant de se rendormir aussitôt, sans savoir que dans la cage ventrale de son envahisseur, des doxys venaient d'improviser une _rave party_.

* * *

De là, le cours de cette sixième année devint assez curieux. Entre les crises de nerfs de Draco, l'agitation générale causée par l'internement d'une fille de Gryffondor à Sainte-Mangouste pour une histoire de magie noire, la surcharge des cours, la pression des A.S.P.I.C., et une guerre future qui se préparait dans le monde extérieur, Blaise et Theodore s'étaient mis à développer une amitié particulière.

Celui-ci tentait des approches très timides, auxquelles Blaise répondait ouvertement. Mais lui, il n'avait pas cessé de flirter avec des filles, parfois même juste à côté de son meilleur ami. Theodore ne savait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de le rendre jaloux, ou si c'était juste une preuve que Blaise était toujours un connard et n'allait pas changer pour ses beaux yeux. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que tout individu femelle se situant à moins de deux mètres de distance de Blaise était une rivale potentielle.

Un jour de décembre, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il venait de passer chez le professeur Vector pour lui demander un renseignement sur le texte en runes qu'il devait traduire pour la semaine suivante, il entendit au milieu d'un couloir désert des bribes de gémissements. Décidé à ne pas déranger un couple qui profitait juste d'une salle de classe inoccupée pour s'adonner à leur moment d'intimité, Theodore accélérait déjà le pas, lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine, vaguement familière, gémir un "Hmmmph Blaise !".

C'était une blague ? Sûrement pas le genre d'humour de Peeves, et pourtant, Theodore avait espéré.

Ne pouvant ignorer la situation, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas, devant la porte close. Il s'en approcha, tendu, nauséeux, bouillonnant, avant de coller son oreille contre la serrure.

Il écouta les susurrements obscènes, les halètements saccadés, les gémissements érotiques se mêlant au rythme d'un pied de table bancale qui battait le sol, et à la fin, lorsque tout ce concert de sons insoutenables s'arrêta, sans d'autre rappel qu'un "...ç'a intérêt à rester entre nous !", Theodore repartit hâtivement en direction de la salle commune, droit comme un 'i', le visage aussi expressif et mobile que celui d'une statue.

...

Il avait reconnu cette voix. Ce ton arrogant, lent, caractéristique d'un gosse qui a été gâté toute sa vie. C'était celle de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

À l'instar de son père, Theodore était quelqu'un de peu démonstratif. De ce fait, Blaise ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il ressentait, à moins qu'il fût un legilimens de grand talent, ce qu'il n'était pas. Toutefois, Theodore se savait trahi par ses propres tics, par sa façon de tortiller frénétiquement sa plume à chaque fois qu'il croisait par inadvertance le regard de Draco, par ses yeux qui étaient parfois plongés dans le vide, comme si plus rien autour de lui n'était digne d'intérêt, tandis que dans sa tête, un porridge de pensées vindicatives goudronnait son esprit.

—Tout va bien ? murmura Blaise nonchalamment alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'histoire, et que Theodore venait de déchiqueter sans raison un bout de parchemin vierge.

—Oui, jsuis juste fatigué, prétendit-il distraitement.

Blaise avala le mensonge sans broncher, et se replongea un court moment dans ses notes lapidaires sur Paracelse (dont les centaines de biographies jonchaient les étagères de la bibliothèque, ce qui ôtait tout intérêt à noter ce que Binns déblatérait avec monotonie), avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son ami manifestement contrarié.

—Dis... tu as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard... boire un verre...

—S'tu veux, marmonna Theodore en haussant les épaules.

—Wow, t'es chaleureux aujourd'hui.

D'un geste brusque qui n'était pas volontaire, Theodore fit basculer sa bouteille d'encre, qui éclata au sol dans un bruit fracassant, répandant son contenu noir tout autour.

—C'est juste un mauvais jour, dit-il à voix basse.

—Chuuut ! intima Granger en brandissant son index devant ses lèvres.

—Mais ta gueule, toi ! lança Blaise.

* * *

—Ce sera quoi, pour vous ? demanda une serveuse joliment potelée, aux ongles exagérément longs et vernis d'un rouge criard.

Une fois que Blaise et Theodore eurent passé leur commande, elle tourna les talons après avoir fourré son bloc notes dans la poche de son tablier, et disparut derrière une porte près du comptoir.

—Alors, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ? s'enquit Blaise en jouant distraitement avec les sous-verres cartonnés qui se trouvaient sur la table.

—...Sûrement passer un réveillon fantastique en compagnie de ma solidaire petite famille... Oh, j'oubliais, mon père est en prison, et ma mère est six pieds sous terre. Tant pis, j'écrirai des mauvais poèmes sur ma misérable condition humaine, je suppose, répondit Theodore sarcastiquement.

—Tu devrais venir chez moi.

Il se gratta la nuque même si elle ne le démangeait pas particulièrement. Quand il était nerveux, il avait juste ce besoin incontrôlable d'occuper ses mains.

—Euh... ta mère elle...

—Ça ne la dérangera pas. Tu la verras à peine. Et puis... (Blaise eut un demi-sourire assez inopportun) ...Elle ne va pas t'assassiner.

Theodore haussa un sourcil. La mère de Blaise, une mannequin réputée pour sa grande beauté dans la société magique, était surnommée par les médias "la veuve noire". Beaucoup la suspectaient d'avoir contribué à la mort soudaine de ses maris, même si les aurors n'avaient jamais pu trouver de preuves (ou bien ils n'avaient juste pas envie d'en trouver). Sur les photos, cette femme apparaissait toujours froide, maligne, et dangereuse. _Mais _c'était la mère de Blaise, de ce fait, Theodore refusait de paraître irrespectueux ou suspicieux vis-à-vis de celle-ci devant lui.

—C'est gentil, mais j'veux pas m'incruster...

—Je t'ai _invité _Teddy, accepter mon invitation ne revient pas à s'incruster chez moi sans ma permission.

La serveuse arriva alors avec deux bouteilles tièdes de bièraubeurre, une assiette chargée de pâtisseries lévitant à ses côtés, et l'addition. Blaise déposa quelques mornilles dans la main docile de la serveuse, tandis que Theodore jeta négligemment trois billets d'un gallion froissés sur la table. Elle repartit après avoir lancé un "bon appétit !".

—J'crois que je vais prendre ta proposition en considération, dit Theodore avant de mordre goulument dans sa part de tarte à la mélasse.

Il poussa son assiette vers Blaise.

—Tu peux prendre si tu veux.

—Non, merci. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes. Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas à passer tout seul un Noël en compagnie de ma mère et de... son petit-ami dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom.

—De toute façon, il va probablement mourir bientôt, lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas s'être tu comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais à sa grande surprise, Blaise éclata de rire.

—Petit serpent, t'as l'esprit mal placé ! Mais soyons réalistes, il ne mourra pas avant d'avoir épousé ma mère et tout le reste, dit-il avant de boire dans sa bouteille.

Theodore observa avec fascination la pomme d'Adam de Blaise monter et descendre dans sa gorge, suivant le rythme des gorgées qu'il buvait. Lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille sur la table, celle-ci était déjà à moitié vide.

—Tu bois comme un trou, se moqua Theodore.

—Eh ! C'est quasiment sans alcool, ça !

—Peut-être, mais tu bois quand même comme un trou. Higgs et Pucey peuvent témoigner.

—Higgs et Pucey sont des camés, ils fument de la mandragore dans les chiottes tous les mardi après-midi.

Theodore laissa échapper un ricanement.

—Je sais, t'y allais tout le temps avec eux ! Ça se sentait à dix mètres que vous étiez défoncés.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Il les aimait bien, ces enfoirés.

* * *

Blaise était un Serpentard trop charismatique pour que son timide meilleur ami ne vive pas dans son ombre. Theodore Nott n'était qu'un nom vaguement connu parmi les Serpentards, car il n'était que le fils d'un quelconque Mangemort, muet comme une tombe, réservé, et donc sûrement d'une platitude misérable.

On le croisait peu hors des cours, il errait généralement toute la journée dans sa salle commune, et quelques fois, lorsqu'il voulait être seul, il allait se réfugier à la bibliothèque — un endroit désert la majeure partie du temps. Lors de ses rares apparitions, il arborait toujours l'air penaud d'un nouveau détenu. Il marchait les yeux rivés vers le sol, les épaules voûtées, le pas lent et machinal. Son apparence était des plus classiques : des cheveux coupés courts, châtain foncé, un peu négligés, des yeux d'un bleu terne, des chaussures de marque populaire, un style vestimentaire typique d'un sorcier de classe moyenne. Sans le connaître, on le trouvait déjà ennuyeux et sans intérêt, parce qu'il se fondait dans la masse sans vraiment en faire partie.

C'était en tout cas l'avis de Madame Zabini, qui dévisageait l'adolescent avec un air plutôt hautain. Il était enfin là, le garçon dont son fils parlait si souvent. Plutôt ordinaire. Sa famille n'avait aucun prestige, et il n'était pas aussi beau qu'elle l'aurait cru. Il dégageait certes une espèce de douceur attendrissante, mais rien de plus.

—C'est donc toi, le fameux Theodore Nott.

—"Le fameux Theodore Nott" ? répéta Theodore avec hébétude.

—Eh bien, mon fils a dû mentionner ton nom quelques fois, dit Madame Zabini en lançant un regard en coin à Blaise.

Elle sembla ensuite remarquer leurs valises et, après avoir claqué des doigts, un elfe de maison décharné apparut.

—Plaît-il, Madame ?

—Chose, ramène les valises des garçons à l'étage. Theodore aura la chambre bleue.

Elle crut halluciner lorsqu'elle lut sur les lèvres silencieuses de Blaise "T'en fais pas, je te garde une place dans mon lit."

* * *

La nuit du réveillon, Theodore et Blaise passèrent la soirée enfermés dans la chambre de celui-ci. C'était une pièce assez vaste, désordonnée, aux murs tapissés de posters, dont quelques-uns sortaient tout droit d'un magazine de charme. Une jeune femme à la poitrine opulente, étendue sur le lit de manière à ce que ses seins et son entrejambe ne soient pas révélés, faisait des clins d'œil suggestifs à chaque fois que quelqu'un la regardait. Sur un autre poster, un poursuiveur des Flèches d'Appleby saluait une foule invisible. Enfin, une partie d'un mur était uniquement réservée à des photos. La plupart le représentait à des soirées diverses, sûrement pendant les vacances. Une photo de lui à quatorze ans le montrait à Pré-au-Lard avec Terence et Adrian, en train de forcer un garçon réticent à s'incruster dans le cadrage. Ce garçon, c'était Theodore.

La radio était allumée et faisait passer une chanson de _Purple_ _Floyd. _(2)

—Blaise...

—Quoi ?

—T'as déjà couché avec beaucoup de gens ?

—... Pas vraiment... Y a eu Daphnée Greengrass, mais je te l'ai dit, non ? Puis, Jude Marlow – une septième année, plutôt jolie mais elle parle beaucoup trop, même quand elle n'a rien à dire. Après elle, il y a eu Esther Brightley... on n'a pas été très loin par contre, elle m'a juste fait une pipe.

—Une quoi ?

Blaise mima le geste en enfonçant sa langue dans l'intérieur de sa joue et en faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son poing. Même avec une imitation pareille, Theodore eut besoin d'une explication. Blaisa ajouta alors :

—C'est quand on te la suce.

Theodore n'avait jamais été très calé en la matière. C'était un sujet qu'il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder, et tout ce qu'il connaissait du sexe se limitait aux notions théoriques et froides de la reproduction humaine que son père lui avait inculquées à l'aurore de sa puberté. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une approche agréable du sujet. Pour lui, faire l'amour revenait à ce que deux corps se caressent un peu partout sur un lit de draps flous et satinés.

—E-Elle t'a fait ça ?

—...Ouais. C'est un peu ce que je viens de te dire.

Theodore resta silencieux un moment, avant de demander :

—Et... c'était bien ?

—Mouais, grogna Blaise sans grande conviction.

—Et c'est tout ?

—Quoi "c'est tout" ?

—Ce sont les seules personnes avec qui tu l'as fait ?

Theodore connaissait pertinemment la réponse, mais Blaise n'était pas censé savoir ça.

—Non, y a eu...

Blaise s'arrêta. Il sembla gêné et Theodore se demanda s'il hésitait tout simplement à avouer avoir couché avec Malfoy parce que c'était un garçon, ou parce que c'était tout simplement Malfoy.

—Hem... y a eu un mec. 'Fin, voilà. Sans plus.

Ah, donc c'était Malfoy, le problème.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Theodore lança à nouveau une œillade à la fille nue dans le poster. Ses courbes étaient parfaitement proportionnées, son visage symétrique, sa peau légèrement bronzée et sans imperfection. Blaise devait sûrement aimer les personnes physiquement parfaites. Theodore ne pourrait jamais faire le poids face à la perfection, pas avec sa silhouette filiforme, son visage insipide, son manque d'assurance... son manque d'expérience.

—... Blaise, est-ce que tu me trouves mignon ?

—C'est quoi cette question ?

Theodore entendit Blaise pouffer avec amusement comme si c'était une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle, et son cœur se serra.

—Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il d'un air humilié.

Il serra les poings comme pour retenir ses glandes lacrymales de manifester leur existence. Des fois, Theodore oubliait, sous l'influence trompeuse de l'euphorie (ou du moins, du sentiment le plus proche de l'euphorie qu'il pouvait atteindre), pourquoi il avait tendance à se taire. C'était pour éviter ce douloureux sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et de s'être trahi. Theodore se sentait stupide, d'autant plus que Blaise n'avait pas dit un mot depuis trente secondes. Trente secondes, c'était vraiment long lorsque personne cessait subitement de parler.

Alors qu'il prévoyait mentalement un suicide dans un futur proche, Theodore sentit un mouvement de draps à côté de lui, et des lèvres chaudes se coller contre sa tempe.

—Je ne savais pas que ton apparence te préoccupait, murmura Blaise avant de laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Theodore.

Il ne se vexa pas quand celui-ci resta silencieux, parce qu'il devait probablement être dépourvu de mots, sur le coup. Alors, pour compenser le silence timide qui venait de s'installer, Blaise se mit à l'embrasser. C'était doux, encore restreint jusqu'à ce que Theodore laissa la langue de Blaise s'immiscer entre ses lèvres. Oh oui !

Cinq minutes plus tôt, Theodore n'avait jamais embrassé personne et soudainement, sa langue était emmêlée à celle de son meilleur ami, le même qui monopolisait ses fantasmes depuis plusieurs mois. En plus, Blaise embrassait d'une façon vorace et possessive, signe qu'il avait envie de lui ! Il était tout aussi excité que lui, voire plus. Leur baiser perdit rapidement la douceur du début. Theodore sentit ses inhibitions s'envoler au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, comme si la bouche de son ami avait un pouvoir alcoolisant.

Très vite, ses mains fébriles cherchèrent à ôter la chemise de Blaise. Merlin, il tremblait. Il était nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, maladroits, son corps suivant à moitié les directives données par son cerveau. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter sur les boutons, Blaise décida d'enlever sa chemise lui-même en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête.

—À ce rythme-là, on allait y passer toute l'heure, souffla-t-il avec un sourire impatient avant de se remettre à dévorer la bouche de Theodore, dont les mains se mirent à vagabonder sur le torse finement ciselé de Blaise.

"Finement ciselé... Pourquoi est-ce que je sonne comme une adolescente en chaleur ?" se demanda-il avant de finalement laisser Blaise ôter son haut à lui aussi. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux torses nus, et en rut. Lorsque son regard dévia vers le poster érotique, la fille dénudée arborait une expression gourmande sur son minois de catin. Elle les reluquait ! Theodore sentait ses joues devenir brûlantes. Finalement... peut-être que tout ça allait trop vite.

Merlin savait à quel point il avait envie de Blaise, de ses mains sur lui, partout, de son corps, de ses lèvres, de tout. Mais Theodore avait l'impression d'abandonner sa dignité. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise parle de lui à ses futures conquêtes, en mentionnant les termes "bof" ou "mouais sans plus" pour décrire leur aventure charnelle. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise couche avec lui une fois et puis le rejette dans la catégorie des vieux jouets usés. Il savait parfaitement quel genre d'amant était Blaise : très peu empathique, limite indifférent aux sentiments des autres. Theodore avait peur de perdre de la valeur à ses yeux s'il se donnait entièrement tout de suite.

Alors, quand il sentit les mains de Blaise s'égarer sur l'élastique de son pantalon, Theodore les retint fermement et cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser.

—Non, souffla-t-il un peu pantelant dû au manque d'air.

—Non ? ...Tu n'en as pas envie...

—C'est pas ça. On aura l'temps de faire ça pu' tard.., dit-il d'un air inconfortable.

Expliquer ce qui le préoccupait vraiment aurait été trop laborieux.

—Je comprends pas, avoua Blaise, trouvant idée manifestement absurde. Pourquoi 'plus tard' alors qu'on peut le faire maintenant ? On est seuls, dans ma chambre... On a toute la nuit. À moins que tu veuilles me cacher un truc. T'es un hermaphrodite ?

—Tu te fous de moi !

—Je déconnais.

Theodore inspira profondément.

—J'ai pas envie que ce soit précipité et irréfléchi.

Blaise eut un petit rire moqueur.

—Je pense que tu prends ça trop au sérieux, Teddy.

—Et toi, pas assez.

Blaise recula en haussant des épaules, l'air blasé.

—Comme tu veux...

Le silence revint, et cette fois, il ne s'agissait toujours pas d'un silence décontracté et confortable. Il s'agissait d'un silence lourd comme du plomb. Blaise se sentait frustré et ne comprenait pas l'attitude coincée de son ami. Theodore, lui, se sentait déçu à l'idée d'avoir laissé échapper sa seule chance de coucher avec Blaise. D'un côté, il pensait avoir choisi la solution la plus réfléchie, mais d'un autre, il aurait souhaité être un peu plus libéral en matière de sexe. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison. Peut-être qu'il prenait trop cette affaire au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il était trop coincé. Après tout, s'il en avait envie aussi, pourquoi avoir dit non ? Pourquoi vouloir attendre ? Maintenant, il avait l'impression que Blaise ne le respectait plus, et le considérait comme un gamin immature. Ça le faisait chier.

Il se leva.

—Je... je crois que je vais dormir dans l'autre chambre. Bonne nuit.

Blaise ne daigna même pas lui répondre, ou ne serait-ce que lui accorder un regard.

Le lendemain, malgré quelques tensions régnant dans l'atmosphère, ils décidèrent tacitement d'oublier cette histoire.

* * *

Lorsque les vacances de Noël se conclurent, tout redevint comme avant. Blaise se remit à flirter ouvertement avec des filles, et (moins ouvertement) avec des mecs, et Theodore s'était replongé dans ses activités principales, à savoir lire des romans dystopiques, écouter sa musique en boucle, faire ses devoirs entre les deux, et rêvasser sur son avenir vraisemblablement inexistant avec Blaise Zabini.

Ils eurent l'occasion de rester des adolescents insouciants pour quelques mois encore, avant qu'en juin 1997, Poudlard ne soit envahie par l'armée de Lord Voldemort. Theodore et Blaise ne furent pas particulièrement marqués par l'évènement. Leur statut de Serpentard au sang-pur les protégeait des Mangemorts, qui cherchaient principalement à atteindre les nés-moldus et les partisans de Dumbledore.

En réalité, Theodore se sentait moins concerné par cette guerre qu'il n'aurait dû. Son père était un Mangemort en liberté, après tout. Quelque part dans le château, l'identité dissimulée derrière un masque, il était sans doute en train de torturer un sang-mêlé, en signe de dévouement à son Maître. Theodore ne soutenait pas vraiment Lord Voldemort. Et lorsque Dumbledore décéda sous la baguette de Severus Snape, il y resta insensible. Bien sûr, il ne célébra pas la mort du vieillard comme Crabbe et Goyle le firent éhontément ce soir-là, mais il était loin d'être dévasté.

Le seul détail qui l'ennuyait dans toute cette histoire de guerre, c'était la position des nés-moldus. Il les considérait comme inférieurs, et ce malgré les véhémentes tentatives d'Hermione Granger de prouver qu'elle valait autant que les sangs-purs, mais il commençait à trouver stupide de stigmatiser les nés-moldus pour une caractéristique aussi superficielle que leurs origines.

Se sentant d'humeur philosophique, il voulut en débattre avec Blaise.

—Tu trouves pas qu'on abuse avec les nés-moldus ? tenta-t-il prudemment. Après tout, on ne choisit pas ses parents. J'aurais pu moi aussi avoir des parents moldus et être victime d'une guerre que je n'ai même pas demandée.

—La question ne se pose pas, tes parents sont des sorciers, répondit Blaise avec négligence.

—Oui mais c'est un peu extrémiste de les massacrer juste parce que leurs parents ne sont pas des sorciers.

—C'est juste une question de ne pas perdre ses repères culturels, Theodore. Si on laisse trop les moldus entrer dans notre monde, les sorciers finiront par délaisser leur magie.

—J'ai du mal à croire que c'est une question de préserver sa culture.

—Alors dis-moi : c'est une question de quoi ?

—J'crois que la plupart des Mangemorts ne savent_ même pas _quels idéaux ils cherchent à défendre. Mon père a juste été endoctriné, comme tout le monde, pour croire qu'ils défendent la pureté du sang, mais en réalité, tout c'qu'ils font, c'est amener un dictateur au pouvoir en massacrant les populations rebelles, que celles-ci soient de sang-pur ou non.

Il y eut un silence accusateur, avant que Theodore ne poursuive, mine de rien :

—Et puis je trouve ça malsain de vénérer un gars qui tuerait un gosse d'un an sans problème de conscience.

—Quoi, tu te ranges du côté de Dumbledore, maintenant ?

—Non. Ses partisans voient les moldus comme nos égaux et cherchent à nous faire fraterniser avec eux. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est la liberté individuelle. J'ai tendance à considérer les moldus comme biologiquement inférieurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas nos pouvoirs et que leur champ d'action est limité à cause de ça, mais je déteste viscéralement la foi aveugle, cette manie qu'ont les gens d'absorber les idéaux de leurs parents juste par pure tradition. La haine de Malfoy, de Crabbe et de Goyle envers les moldus n'est pas le résultat d'une longue réflexion intense, mais plutôt celui d'un lavage de cerveau bien mené. J'aurais pu devenir comme eux, si après la mort de ma mère, mon père ne s'était pas renfermé sur lui-même et ne m'avait pas complètement négligé.

Blaise restait silencieux, contemplant Theodore d'un air impassible.

—J'aimerais avoir une plus haute opinion de mon père, mais... j'y arrive pas, finit lamentablement Theodore. Je ne suis pas fier de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas fier de moi non plus.

—Teddy... même si la société patriarcale dans laquelle on vit veut nous faire croire que l'autorité paternelle est importante, elle ne l'est pas. Si ton père n'est pas fier de toi, alors qu'il aille se faire foutre, parce que tu es quelqu'un de brillant et talentueux. Tu juges à partir de ce que tu vois, et pas à partir de ce qu'on te dit. Personnellement, j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi.

Theodore avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait cru que Blaise allait critiquer sa façon de penser, en clamant la grandeur des sangs-purs. Blaise avait toujours été un anti-moldu farouche. Il avait même rejeté les avances de certaines filles incroyablement belles simplement parce qu'elles avaient dans leur entourage des amies nées-moldues. Et pourtant, malgré ce que Theodore avait dit, Blaise le regardait avec une admiration docile et déconcertante. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'affection et son sourire formait des petites fossettes au creux des joues.

Theodore eut du mal à résister. Il prit le visage de Blaise entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Leur dernière année à Poudlard fut la plus étrange de toutes. Lord Voldemort ayant pris le contrôle du ministère, Poudlard était maintenant sous le joug des Mangemorts.

Snape fut nommé directeur. S'il y avait un prix pour le directeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de l'école, il l'aurait sans doute gagné haut la main. Regards glacials, messages haineux tagués sur les murs, désobéissance massive : en mille ans, jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient été autant hors de contrôle. Des groupes clandestins se réunissaient parfois dans tous les recoins secrets ou désertés du château. Au sein des couloirs se déroulaient fréquemment des duels entre les Serpentards et les membres d'autres maisons : le chaos était tel qu'on pouvait même voir des enfants de douze ans tenter délibérément de lancer des Doloris sur leurs camarades. Ils échouaient tous, naturellement, mais ils _essayaient_.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été rebaptisé art de la magie noire, et était enseigné par Amycus Carrow, un Mangemort particulièrement friand du sortilège de torture. Sa sœur jumelle, Alecto, enseignait ironiquement l'étude des moldus. Blaise et Theodore n'avaient pas choisi ce cours comme option, donc ils ne pouvaient pas voir d'eux-même en quoi il consistait, mais la réputation des Carrow laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un cours fort peu objectif et loin d'être élogieux.

La population de Poudlard avait considérablement diminué. Tous les nés-moldus s'étaient enfuis de l'école, et quelques sangs-mêlés avaient également abandonné leurs études au profit de leur sécurité. Ne restaient plus qu'une bonne partie des Serpentards, et une poignée d'élèves des autres maisons. Draco n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient restés. Et ils jubilaient.

En soit, Blaise et Theodore passèrent une année plus confortable que les autres étudiants. Mais l'ambiance sinistre et belliqueuse qui régnait au sein de l'école ne les enthousiasmait pas particulièrement. Ils se tenaient à l'écart de tout, préférant observer d'un regard cynique la sauvagerie des enfants et la mesquinerie des aînés. Ils ne s'intéressaient plus à ces conflits. Ils n'étaient plus sensibles à la guerre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Le soir du premier mai 1998 fut le moment que choisit Harry Potter pour faire son grand retour. À l'instar de tous les autres Serpentards, Theodore et Blaise ne participèrent pas à la bataille, préférant attendre lâchement dans la salle commune que le glas final ne sonne.

Voldemort fut vaincu officiellement le second mai. Le sol de Poudlard était tapissé de cadavres, et l'air était chargé d'une odeur funèbre. Deux jours plus tard, l'école ferma ses portes.

* * *

—Mon père est mort, songea Theodore à voix haute.

Blaise décolla son regard de la vitre, derrière laquelle défilait une rangée d'arbres flétris. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils étaient à bord du Poudlard Express, et cette idée le rendait un peu nostalgique.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

—C'est indirectement signalé dans la gazette, répondit Theodore en désignant son périodique. Ils ont établi une liste de Mangemorts qui étaient encore vivants et qui allaient être jugés au Magenmagot. Mon père n'est pas dans la liste.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il parlait de la météo.

—Ça doit être, hum, triste de l'apprendre comme ça, dit Blaise d'un ton maladroit.

Il n'avait jamais connu son propre géniteur et avait perdu six beaux-pères. Il avait grandi sans figure paternelle stable et de ce fait, avait perdu sa sensibilité face à leurs décès.

—Un peu. Je ne pense pas que je vais le regretter tant que ça. J'étais plus un boulet pour lui qu'un fils. Et puis, même s'il avait survécu, il aurait été enfermé à Azkaban à vie, d'toute façon.

Malgré ses paroles détachées, Theodore semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, et son visage, tel un masque de porcelaine, menaçait de craquer à tout moment. Il ne l'avait pas si bien pris que ça.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire, Blaise quitta sa place en face de Theodore et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il en profita au passage pour déposer un bisou sur sa tempe.

—Tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Theodore se sentait bien dans les bras de Blaise.

—Un truc avec des potions dedans, c'est c'que je sais faire. Peut-être... apothicaire...

—Mouais. Tu n'as pas l'air emballé. Être bon en quelque chose ne signifie pas qu'on aime le faire.

Theodore bougonna.

—C'est vrai... Mais j'me vois pas faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Puis, faut bien que j'choisisse un truc.

—Pas spécifiquement. Tu n'es pas "obligé" de faire des études.

—Tu n'es pas sérieux. Bien sûr que si, j'dois faire des études. Avec mon nom de Mangemort, j'aurai déjà assez de difficultés comme ça pour me faire embaucher, alors faut au moins que je prouve mes capacités par un bon diplôme...

—Ou tu peux venir voyager avec moi autour du monde. Aloisius est mort il y a quelques semaines et il a laissé une jolie somme d'argent à ma mère, expliqua-t-il.

—Il est mort de quoi ? s'enquit Theodore en se rappelant vaguement du beau-père de Blaise, avec qui ils avaient dû passer les vacances de Noël en sixième année.

—Empoisonnement accidentel, dit négligemment Blaise sans pouvoir retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire amusé.

Theodore hocha négativement la tête.

—Non. J'ai envie de me débrouiller tout seul. Je veux pas dépendre de toi.

—Arrête de penser à l'argent. On en a tellement que ma mère ne sait plus quoi en faire. Récemment, elle a essayé de remplacer toutes les poignées de porte de la maison par du diamant. Elle est devenue folle.

—Je ne veux pas profiter de ta fortune, que vous ayez des poignées de porte en diamant ou non.

—Tu me laisserais partir seul, alors ? Tu n'aurais pas peur que je croise sur ma route un beau Suédois ?

—Je ne peux pas combattre ce que tu es : un gros pervers, décida Theodore avec fatalisme.

—Je ne suis pas un pervers, protesta Blaise.

—Il y a un mois, tu m'as demandé s'il existait une potion dédoublante pour qu'on puisse faire un plan à trois !

—J'appelle ça être créatif.

—Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Comme soudainement conscient qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant que le train ne soit arrivé à la gare de King's Cross et que, inévitablement, ils dussent se séparer, Blaise serra Theodore encore plus fort contre lui. Ils n'avaient jamais ouvertement défini leur relation, loin d'être platonique depuis un long moment, mais Blaise n'avait pas été voir ailleurs depuis un an. Il avait bien sûr laisser ses yeux dévier quelques fois sur les fesses de Ginny Weasley, parce que voilà, il était comme ça (et cette petite traîtresse à son sang avait des jolies fesses après tout), mais étrangement, lorsqu'il se masturbait, c'était seulement des images de Theodore qui défilaient derrière ses paupières. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, bien sûr. Quelques fois. Pas assez, selon lui. Theodore était encore "gêné".

—Je t'aime, avoua-t-il pour la première fois.

—Oh le vilain. Il dit ça pour aller dans mon pantalon, constata Theodore à voix haute.

Il riait, mais ses joues étaient quand même colorées d'un rose pâle.

—Non, c'est vrai.

—Donc... tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse ici ?

Theodore était parfois sadique. Blaise en avait complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait dire au départ, commençant déjà à déboucler sa ceinture.

—Eh... je... plaisantais...

Mais Theodore ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il essayait de se montrer inaccessible, mais récemment, ses tentatives étaient vaines. Il en avait autant envie que Blaise. Il n'assumait pas sa libido, son côté dépravé. Il était encore trop old school pour ça. Mais c'était en fait une Sainte-Nitouche.

Ils firent l'amour sur la banquette, Theodore chevauchant Blaise, en s'appuyant sur son torse, Blaise faisant glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de son petit-ami, jusqu'à ses fesses galbées. Il avait une faiblesse pour cette zone-là.

Les deux garçons avaient complètement oublié de lancer un Muffliato, mais ils étaient loin de s'en préoccuper. Blaise semblait d'ailleurs aimer l'idée que quelqu'un les surprît en pleine action. De préférence un Serdaigle collet monté. Son côté dédaigneux des règles qui cherchait à se manifester, sans doute...

Ils ne tardèrent pas éjaculer. Theodore fut le premier, très vite rejoint par Blaise.

Après ça, Theodore s'affala complètement sur son petit-ami, pris dans une sorte de transe post-orgasmique, lorsque Blaise se rappela soudainement de ce qu'il voulait dire.

—Au fait, Teddy, j'étais sérieux, tu sais. Pour le voyage. J'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi. Tu peux bien prendre une année sabbatique, non ? Des tas de gens le font, même ceux qui ne sont pas particulièrement riches. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Theodore soupira et se mit à reboutonner sa chemise histoire de se donner une raison pour ne pas répondre dans l'immédiat.

—Tu veux que je te suive partout comme un petit chien, en fait.

—Mais non ! Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble.

Il voulait créer des souvenirs avec son petit-ami et pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Ça l'agaçait un peu que Theodore se bornât à ne pas comprendre.

—Et puis, on sait tous les deux qu'aucun de nous ne croit en une relation à distance.

Theodore baissa les yeux.

—Je suppose qu'on devrait rompre, alors.

—Quoi ?

—C'est ce que les gens font en cas d'impasse. Ils rompent. Ou alors, ils finissent par oublier de s'aimer et de tomber dans la tolérance. C'est ce que tu disais, non ?

—Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

—En sixième.

—Comment tu peux croire à toutes ces conneries que je racontais ? Écoute, à seize ans, je croyais tout savoir. On est tous comme ça, non ? On a tous des théories plus ou moins bien ficelées mais qui dans le fond ne veulent rien dire. J'étais un arrogant petit con qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux de sa vie. Les temps changent. J'ai changé. Je suis sûr que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de relations, et j'espérais qu'on en apprenne plus ensemble. Comment tu peux déjà vouloir que ça se termine ?

—J'en ai pas envie. Mais...

Soudainement, Theodore avait oublié de prétendre être indifférent.

—Imagine qu'en plein milieu de ce "merveilleux" petit tour du monde, imagine que tu te lasses de moi ? Que tu me quittes pour "un beau Suédois" ? À ce moment-là, j'aurai pas les moyen de retourner en Angleterre et de reprendre ma petite vie. Et tu me laisseras seul, et... et... tu vois, j'aurais pas dû te faire confiance !

Blaise passa sa main sur son visage en signe de consternation.

—Et dire que je te croyais intelligent... Tu crois vraiment que si – dans le pire des cas – j'en venais à ne plus éprouver de sentiments pour toi, je te laisserais te démerder tout seul dans un pays étranger ? Est-ce que pour toi, j'ai l'air autant d'un connard que ça ?

—Je sais pas Blaise, je suis pessimiste, je prévois tous les cas possibles ! J'ai peur de tout foirer ! confessa Theodore d'une voix tremblante. J'ai peur de me réveiller un jour, comme ma mère, et de sentir que j'ai raté ma vie avant de la finir. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu me trouves chiant, et que tu me supprimes de tes contacts. J'ai peur de choisir les mauvaises études et de faire un travail que je n'aime pas pour un salaire insatisfaisant. J'ai peur de tout ! Je rate trop de trucs dans ma vie ! J'ai raté mon enfance, j'ai raté mon adolescence ! Tu es la seule raison qui me fait sentir un peu moins minable, et j'ai l'impression que si je te suis partout pendant toute une année, tu finiras par en avoir marre !

Theodore parlait peu, mais parfois il lui arrivait de débiter des vérités trop personnelles et intimidantes pour que Blaise puisse en faire quoique ce soit. Il ne savait absolument pas comme convaincre Theodore de son amour pour lui. Il savait que c'était pas quelque chose de frivole. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait cesser d'aimer au moins un tout petit peu son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre _pour toujours_, mais l'idée qu'un jour ils soient amenés à se détester lui était inconcevable.

—On a tous peur, lui rassura-t-il. Et c'est normal. Mais il faut que t'arrêtes de te laisser ronger par ton angoisse, Theodore, parce que sinon, tu seras malheureux toute ta vie. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en toi, mais tu as tort. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, Teddy, du moins, pas encore.. Mais je sais que... si je te trouvais chiant, ou lassant, je ne t'aurais jamais considéré comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai traîné avec des types qui pouvaient faire la fête jusqu'à cinq heures du matin et que tout le monde trouvait marrants parce qu'ils venaient défoncés en cours, et pourtant, j'ai jamais aimé leur compagnie autant que la tienne.

Theodore se mit à observer le paysage à travers la vitre pour ne pas faire face à Blaise.

—Donc... même si tu rencontres un Suédois vraiment canon, et qu'il te drague comme un gros porc... tu ne me lâcheras pas subitement ?

Blaise déposa un bisou reconfortant sur la commissure des lèvres de Theodore.

—Je m'en fous de tous les beaux Suédois du monde. Je veux faire ce voyage avec toi, et puis après, je suppose qu'on ira à l'université, faire quelque chose de nos vies, peut-être considérer à adopter quelques gosses dans un lointain futur...

—Par "quelques gosses", tu veux dire des animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

—On aura ça aussi. Et une grande maison, avec plein de pièces inutiles dans lesquelles on ne saura pas quoi mettre, alors on se mettra à y foutre n'importe quoi, du genre des vivariums, et des espèces de jardins d'intérieur, et des bibliothèques avec plein d'étagères où on mettra des faux livres pour faire genre...

—Ou bien on pourra vivre dans une simple petite maison victorienne avec des _vrais _livres, marmonna Theodore la tête collée contre la poitrine de Blaise.

—Toi aussi tu fais des plans ?

Theodore haussa les épaules.

—En fait, je suis pas vraiment ce que tu dis, j'ai envie de dormir. Réveille-moi quand on arrive.

—Hmm.

—Au fait, Blaise, je t'aime vraiment, t'sais. Genre, beaucoup.

Blaise sourit.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Djizeusse ! J'ai enfin terminé cet OS ! Je crois que ça mérite une célébration _*__jette des confettis dans sa chambr__e et se met à faire une chorégraphie bollywoodienne*_

Notes pas tellement nécessaires :

(1) En fait, quand j'avais débuté l'écriture de cette histoire; je ne savais pas que la mère de Theodore était vraiment morte dans les livres (JKR a dû balancer ça dans une interview, comme à son habitude). Sauf qu'elle, elle décède avant l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard; et que lui, il sait apparemment voir les sombrals (la raison officielle est inconnue mais il est fort possible qu'à l'instar de Luna, il ait vu sa môman mourir). Mais j'avais pas envie de modifier tout ce que j'avais écrit ~ donc voilà.

(2) Pink Floyd ftw. J'ai déformé leur nom surtout parce que sinon ça fait trop "moldu", m'voyez, mais comme ça on peut imaginer une douce mélodie psychédélique en fond musical. Swag, hein ?

_Édit : _un grand merci à Fraiseabricot pour avoir corrigé les vilaines fautes qui s'étaient insidieusement glissées dans mon texte. :)


End file.
